


Three AM

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Lucas woke up in the middle of the night feeling like his organs were trying to come out his mouth. John helps him through his sickness.





	Three AM

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write any other ships other than phan or bbs so u better like bbs if u like me :)

Lucas woke up sweaty and tired. He sat up, a wave of nausea hitting him straight in the face (or the stomach) "Ugh" he groaned. He went to lay back down until he felt something stir in his stomach "Shit" he cursed before yanking the blankets off him and rushing to the bathroom. Lets just say, it was not pretty once he got in the bathroom. 

Lucas heard someone open the bathroom door. He knew it was John, and he really did not want his boyfriend to see him with his head in the toilet. He felt John rub his back "You doing okay?" Lucas groaned in response. Another wave of nausea hitting him again. Tears pricking at his eyes as he threw up again.

John rubbed his back some more, waiting for Lucas to stop. "Are you done?" Lucas waited a moment before nodding. He put his head up and flushed the toilet. He turned around to see John and collapsed in his arms. Lucas wrapped his arms around John. "Your sweaty" John whispered. 

They both ended up taking a shower, not sexually, of course. They both got in bed, John putting a trashcan near Lucas' side of the bed. John put his arms around Lucas' body and pulled him closer "Love you" 

Lucas smiled "Love you too"


End file.
